In a right triangle, one of the acute angles $\alpha$ satisfies
\[\tan \frac{\alpha}{2} = \frac{1}{\sqrt[3]{2}}.\]Let $\theta$ be the angle between the median and the angle bisector drawn from this acute angle.  Find $\tan \theta.$
Explanation: Let the triangle be $ABC,$ where $\angle A = \alpha$ and $\angle C = 90^\circ.$  Let $\overline{AD}$ and $\overline{AM}$ be the angle bisector and median from $A,$ respectively.

[asy]
unitsize(8 cm);

pair A, B, C, D, M;

C = (0,0);
B = (Cos(13.1219),0);
A = (0,Sin(13.1210));
D = extension(A, incenter(A,B,C), B, C);
M = (B + C)/2;

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--D);
draw(A--M);

label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, E);
label("$C$", C, SW);
label("$D$", D, S);
label("$M$", M, S);
[/asy]

Since $A = 2 \alpha,$
\[\tan A = \tan 2 \alpha = \frac{2 \tan \alpha}{1 - \tan^2 \alpha} = \frac{2 \cdot \frac{1}{\sqrt[3]{2}}}{1 - \frac{1}{\sqrt[3]{4}}} = \frac{2^{4/3}}{2^{2/3} - 1}.\]Now, since $M$ is the midpoint of $\overline{BC},$
\[\tan \angle CAM = \frac{1}{2} \tan A = \frac{2^{1/3}}{2^{2/3} - 1}.\]Therefore,
\begin{align*}
\tan \theta &= \tan \angle DAM \\
&= \tan (\angle CAM - \angle CAD) \\
&= \frac{\tan \angle CAM - \tan \angle CAD}{1 + \tan \angle CAM \cdot \tan \angle CAD} \\
&= \frac{\frac{2^{1/3}}{2^{2/3} - 1} - \frac{1}{2^{1/3}}}{1 + \frac{2^{1/3}}{2^{2/3} - 1} \cdot \frac{1}{2^{1/3}}} \\
&= \frac{2^{2/3} - (2^{2/3} - 1)}{2^{1/3} \cdot (2^{2/3 - 1} - 1) + 2^{1/3}} \\
&= \boxed{\frac{1}{2}}.
\end{align*}